Talk:Shujinko
Shujinko's age Why do you think he's 60? He is not 60, he is at least 85. Well, age is difficult in MK. Sub-Zero (the younger) gets grey hair and wrinkles in DA,but no-one else does. Also in Deception Konquest, when Shujinko is 13, Bo' Rai Cho looks exactly the same as when Shukinko is an old man. So it can be difficult to get ages, unless of course it has been stated by the MK franchise. (also, please sign your posts) Lord smack47 10:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) While it's not officially stated, I think it's safe to assume that inhabitants from other realms might have a longer lifespan than the ones from Earthrealm (at least Edenians do), which would explain why Bo' Rai Cho looks the same. What still confuses me is the period of time when Shujinko was incarcerated in Orderrealm, apparently he spent several years in jail but it doesn't seem that the events of Deadly Alliance lasted for that long (since Raiden recruited him to fight the Deadly Alliance before being arrested) Vara-sama 06:05, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Obviously the timeline doesn't match up at all to what was going on otherwise. I replayed Deception tonight for this very purpose. A speed run. Results: at the very beginning, it is January 1, 2001, although i don't get where you say he was 13 years old at this point. I must've missed that. After his training with Bo' Rai Cho, it is February 1, 2006. After he gets the Chaosrealm Kamidogu and time flies by due to the time altering liquid he was in, it is November 24, 2016. After his training with Nightwolf, it is March 15, 2027. 2027 is also the point when Shang Tsung asks Shujinko to be in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. However... ALSO in 2027, Raiden asks him to help with the Deadly Alliance. I can't believe that all of the events of MK1 through MKDA happened in less than a year. And then finally, after being imprisoned by Hotaru for the most retarded reason of all time, Dairou kills his captors TWENTY YEARS LATER freeing him. The date is now August 28, 2047. And, I defeated Scorpion on this same date, at which Konquest Mode ends. So, by my calculations, he'd be 46, plus however old he was at the beginning of the game. If it was, in fact, 13, then he'd be 59 by the time he's fighting Onaga. I just don't really see how the timeline matches up, though. I'm fairly confident that all of the events at least from MK1-MK3 happened immediately after one another. So no, i don't think the events of DA would've lasted that long. It doesn't make any sense. But... that's what happens with terrible writing.DLKnightstick 10:06, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I think a lot of the timeline issues from Konquest would be solved only by moving one event, the moment when Raiden recuits Shujinko. If Raiden did that after Shujinko is freed by Dairou, it'd make a lot more sense since the events of Deadly Alliance don't seem to have lasted more than a year... maybe a few months at most. Vara-sama (talk) 17:02, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Shujinko's Height 6'4 as a 13 year old? "Unpopular?" Trivia claims Shujinko is "unpopular among fans." Is there any basis to this or is it simply one user's personal projection? I see no evidence of it and happen to think that line should be removed. Same here unless there is further actual evidence. Also, I believe Shujinko was cheaply killed from behind by Reptile during the battle of Armageddon when he was running up the pyramid (similar to how Shang Tsung got pulled down and rapidly aged due to Liu's zombie chains). Should I put that Shujinko was killed by Reptile in the character relationships, or just leave it as is? Ridley Prime 00:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Don't recall Reptile killing Shujinko. --Azeruth 01:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I recall Shang Tsung uppercutting Shujinko of the pyramid and possibly falling to his death. But I don't see Reptile attacking him once. 16:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Allies and Enemies I don't recall having Shujinko meet every single one of those characters like Jax and Fujin, at least not over the main konquest. Sure, you can meet them at random places all over the realms, but he never actually interacts with them during the story. So I think we should just remove anyone that isn't seen during the main story, and only keep those who are. [[User:Sub-Erstryktile4|'Sub-']][[User talk:Sub-Erstryktile4|'Erstryk']][[User blog:Sub-Erstryktile4|'tile']] 15:43, September 20, 2012 (UTC)